la trajectoire des vies
by ylg
Summary: drabbles sur la Mort:: 1ère vignette : depuis quant la Mort a-t-elle besoin d'un permis de conduire ? ...ah, oui, les rues d'Ankh-Morpork sont bourrées de gens qui estiment qu'ils ont tous les passe-droits... 2e: tenir les équations du Père Porcher c'est plus difficile que celles de la Mort ? 3e: s'il prenait des vacances... MàJ, 4e: tout le temps du monde pour être prêt. ::gen::
1. un quidam quelconque

(hey, je proteste ! pourquoi dans la section _Good Omens _le personnage DEATH a le droit d'avoir son nom en majuscule alors qu'ici il est réduit à un nom commun ??)

**

* * *

Titre** : trajectoire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld  
**Personnages** : DEATH, un quidam  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : La Mort, "permis de conduire"  
pour Kiranagio (Noël 09)

**Avertissement :** capslock - ça passe mieux imprimé dans un bouquin qu'affiché à l'écran, j'en ai peur...  
**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

Une carriole qui emboutirait Bigadin, alors que les humains sont censés éviter la Mort comme la peste (1) ? Inconcevable ! Et pourtant...

"Et ton permis de conduire, tu l'as trouvé dans une pochette surprise chez Planteur, heh, chauffard ?!"

JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE PERMIS DE CONDUIRE. EN REVANCHE, PUISQUE VOUS AMENEZ LE SUJET, VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS MÉRITÉ LE VÔTRE. ET J'AI UN PERMIS DE PORT D'ARME PERMANENT... VOUS AVEZ D'AILLEURS DEUX MINUTES D'AVANCE SUR L'HORAIRE PRÉVU POUR EN PRENDRE CONNAISSANCE. LA CHARRETTE AU COIN DE LA RUE SUIVANTE : NE RATEZ PAS VOTRE RENDEZ-VOUS.

---

(1) et la guerre et la famine, tant qu'à faire, mais voilà, le problème avec les humains c'est qu'ils font rarement ce qu'ils sont _censés_ faire.


	2. la Nuit des Porchers

**Titre : **Il aimerait autant se tenir à distance des enfants  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages : **DEATH (La Mort), Hogfather (Le Père Porcher)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Quand Asami se déciderait à voir autre chose en lui qu'un enfant, un jouet ? »  
d'après Opelleam  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (21–27 mars '12)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **courant _Hogfather_/Le Père Porcher  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Un enfant, un jouet : l'équation est simple. Mais quel jouet pour quel enfant… ça se complique vite.  
Une vie, une heure de mort : l'équation habituelle obéit aux nœuds ; c'est atrocement complexe pour les mortels mais la Mort les connaît et les calculs comme on respire. (1)

(1) Pas lui-même bien sûr. La Mort ne respire pas et les mortels respirent tant qu'ils ne l'ont _pas_ rencontré.

Mais, computer les désirs des enfants ? La Mort n'y comprend rien. La Mort fréquente, toutes proportions gardées, peu d'enfants. Après ça, il aimerait que ça reste ainsi.


	3. si Mort prenait la place

**Titre** : Des vacances  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages** : DEATH, Mort (/Ysabell)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « Et il se sentirait franchement vexé si Mort prenait sa place. »  
d'après Chibi Kyouki sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys(o8-14 août '12)

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : _Mort/_Mortimer  
**Note** : oui, bon, je le reconnais : dans ce cas, les noms VO dans un drabble en français ça fait un peu tache... que voulez-vous, le prénom à recycler et le reste a suivi ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Si Mort prenait sa place, DEATH pourrait s'offrir un luxe inouï : des vacances.  
Les humains ont vraiment le chic pour inventer des choses folles, et à force de les fréquenter, DEATH se demande de plus en plus ce que ça fait.

Des vacances, juste des vacances. Il n'est pas encore question de prendre sa retraite. Ça n'est pas pressé. Son apprenti est encore jeune, sa fille ne vieillit pas, et lui possède tout le temps du monde. Mais tout ce temps, cette éternité, justement, ça devient bien long. DEATH est infatigable, mais quand même, parfois, juste parfois... Le Devoir lui pèse.


	4. rien ne le surprend

**Titre** : jamais surpris  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Discworld  
**Personnage** : DEATH  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pratchett

**Prompt** : « Et recommence son manège, docile gamine aimant les morsures. «  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Les morts surpris par leur propre décès sont un lot quotidien. Oh oui, il y a tous les mourants qui se sentaient partir : les vieillards, les malades, les suicidaires ; ceux-là s'attendent toujours plus ou moins à le voir débarquer et lui facilitent le travail.  
Mais à côté de ça, combien d'accidents stupides ou d'assassinats qui laissent un fantôme dans le déni, ou vachement en colère (au moins le temps que le souvenir des glandes laissées derrière dans le corps mortel perde sa prise sur l'esprit) ?

Heureusement, la Mort, lui, n'est jamais surpris, et a tout le temps du monde.


End file.
